


Let it burn

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers for 10x22, Violence, potentially triggering content, s10e22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the end of S10E22. Spoilers within, but you'll have to click through to read the A/N - which may well contain spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't used the GDOV archive warning, since I don't personally think it's quite that bad, but have left the CNTUAW archive warning just in case for readers who might disagree! I would rather people skip it just in case than be triggered. Although including other archive warnings is redundant when using Choose Not to Warn, I have included MCD because I know I actively avoid works that include MCD and would dislike being surprised by it in a CNTW fic... 
> 
> I am not in a good place emotionally right now, so instead of writing nice fluffy cute stuff I decided to write this. It's short, but if you're also not feeling too hot emotionally you might find this the wrong thing to read. I don't _know_ if anything in it is triggering, but I would rather say it is and it not be than say it isn't and hurt someone by accident!! 
> 
> Just a perspective of the DeanCas fight scene at the end of E22, coloured a little with some excellent meta and a lot with my personal feels. 
> 
> Enjoy! Or not ^^;

His vision tunnelled as he felt the bone snap in the other man's arm, a gut-wrenching crunch accompanying his cry of pain as Dean hit him and hurled him across the room. Dimly, he was aware of someone speaking, and he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't him, but his vision had tunnelled and a ringing sound in his ears muted the sounds around him. The only things that came through clearly were the sounds of fist meeting flesh and the splinter of bone under his knuckles as he knelt over his former friend and beat the hell out of him until his face was almost unrecognisable. 

A glint of silver caught his eye and he leaned down to pull the angel blade from Castiel's sleeve, holding the weakened angel down with one hand as he drew the other back and poised to strike.

"Stop. Dean. Dean, please." Castiel managed to sputter, the pathetic, pleading tone hardening Dean's heart even as his vision turned red. 

"No." He whispered, plunging the blade deep into the other's chest and watching the Grace flare brightly from Castiel's eyes and mouth before it was snuffed out with his life. The eyes of the angel's vessel stared blankly ahead, now completely unfocussed. Dean stared down at the lifeless body of the man and felt... nothing. Remorse was beyond him, emotions were for pathetic mortals. He was better, stronger,  _more_ . 

Dean tucked the angel blade into his waistband as he rose, nudging the corpse with his foot and smirking when it moved exactly as a lifeless hunk of meat would. He let his gaze caress the room slowly, taking in the other bodies and the pile of books and keepsakes the intruders had been planning to burn. Well, let it burn. Dean picked up the matchbook from the floor where it had fallen and struck a match expertly, lifting it to the wax coated ends of the other matches in the book until the rest of them flared to life before tossing the pack on the gas-soaked pile of garbage. It caught with a quiet  _whoomp_  and Dean turned his back, leaving the bunker behind to be consumed by purifying flames. 

~

A scream woke Dean from slumber and he lurched upright in his cheap, uncomfortable motel bed. His breath came in quick pants and his body was soaked in sweat. He lifted his hands and found them trembling violently, so he clenched his fists in the blanket and tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm himself out of his hyperventilation. 

_Just a nightmare_ . He realised, relief flooding his body. He lunged for his phone on the nightstand and was halfway to keying in Castiel's number to make sure his friend was okay before he remembered he had told the angel to stay away from him. It wouldn't give him the right message if he called less than 24 hours later, would it? 

_Just a nightmare, just a nightmare_ . He repeated the words in his mind like a mantra, resisting the urge to pray to Cas for a dream-free slumber. 

He was alone. And that was for the best. All alone. 

Lying back down, Dean shut his eyes and forcibly cleared his mind of any hopes or worries for his brother and his best friend. 

After all, he was poison, and they were better off without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble with me on my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
